Electronic control systems and electronic monitoring systems may be used in any of a variety of applications. For example, any device that functions, at least in part, according to values that change over time may benefit from monitoring the values and adjusting an electronic control system accordingly.
One way to implement electronic control systems and monitoring systems may comprise hard-coding algorithms that are executed, for example, by a processor. However, hard-coded algorithms may not be optimized for a particular implementation of the electrical control system or monitoring system. Even if a user is able to modify parameters that affect an algorithm, a certain amount of expertise may be required to understand how to “tweak” the parameters to improve performance of the algorithm.
There are several dynamic approaches to implement electrical control systems and monitoring systems. For example, some approaches implement adaptive parameterization of a monitoring algorithm. However, the efficiency of adaptive parameterization decreases when a monitoring algorithm uses multiple parameters that are not monotonic or which interact in arbitrary ways.